


The Deputy’s Got A Boyfriend?

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Jordan Parrish x Hellhound Male reader. That's it.





	The Deputy’s Got A Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is in his 20s

It was around eleven at night when your car pulled up to the complex you were staying at while on assignment in Beacon Hills. _Beacon Hills… a town home to a nemeton…_ You repeated that last bit to yourself at least six times, making your way into your rented apartment. That damn tree was alive again… taunting every supernatural creature on the west coast and beyond to make their way to the town. That damn tree was the real reason you jumped at the chance to accompany Agent Rafe McCall to investigate the increasingly odd murders that have recently plagued the town. There was another reason you had come to the town. or rather someone had called you to return, Alan Deaton, an emissary and close friend of yours. Yup, you knew all about the “other side” of Beacon Hills, being a supernatural creature yourself; albeit one of the rare ones.

Regardless of what brought you to the town, you were here now. And you were dead tired, carrying all your crap upstairs, unceremoniously dropping it on the couch, deciding to grab a shower. That was until the portable police scanner, picked up an APB for a blue jeep belonging to Sheriff Stilinski’s son, Stiles. Against every cell in your body, you got back in your car and drove down to the police station, opening the doors to see your superior (or so you let him believe) speaking to a deputy, who, according to his name tag was named “Parrish.” _Parrish…. Parrish…. why does that name sound so friggin’ familiar…_ That’s when it all clicked and came rushing back to you. Your days in the army, working in EOD. All that left your mouth was a breathy “Jordan…”

The deputy locked eyes with you, green staring into e/c. “How’s it been, Parrish?”

Later that night agent McCall had found Stiles by the coyote den and had safely brought him to the hospital. Everyone was standing outside of Stiles’ room and you decided to go back to the station, forgetting your phone. As you approached the doors you bumped into Parrish, having changed out of his uniform, your phone in his hand.

“Oh, hey Jordan! I was just looking for…my…phone. Which you have. Right. So,I ask again. how have you been?” You asked, making a sad attempt at small talk. You and Jordan attempted small talk and started to catch up since your days in the army. How he’d ended up in Beacon Hills and things of the like. The conversations had led the two of you to Jordan’s place

“So, FBI? What made that happen?” Jordan asked, grabbing you both another beer.

“After Afghanistan, I got a job offer from some connections I had. It was too good to pass up. Somehow I got fast-tracked through training and was assigned to Agent McCall to investigate the murders. What about you?” You finished off beer number two and starting the third. “Cause to be honest, ‘sheriff’s deputy’ was not on my list.” You took another sip of beer three. “No matter how great your ass looks in that uniform…”

You took a big swig, thinking in your tipsy state that you hadn’t said that thought out loud. Jordan lowered his freshly open second beer, taking a minute to process what you had said.

“Wait what did you say?” You heard Jordan swallow hard, causing you to look at him, a small smirk making its way on your face. Happy that you were able to make the deputy flustered.

“You heard me, Parrish. I think you’ve got a great ass.” Another sip of beer. Parrish tried to respond to you but could on eek out stammers. Then you got what sober you would most definitely call a bad idea but, drunk you was all for it. You scooted over to the now blushing deputy, taking a seat on his lap. This move seemed to be what snapped him back to reality as he tried to push you back, lightly. “And I used to think I just had a thing for guys in uniforms. But now -hic- I realize now it’s just a thing for you.” You wrapped an arm around Jordan’s neck, suprising him, causing Jordan to fall on the couch on his back, your form landing on top of his rather defined chest.

“Y/N… stop this isn’t you. You’re just drunk. So, we’re gonna just take you home. Y/N?”

Jordan looked at you. He could see slight sadness in your eyes. “I love you…. You moron. And you don’t even know what you are…” Jordan was about to ask you what you meant when your head fell against his chest again, you breathing even and light. You had fallen asleep. He had thought about trying to wake you but, decided against it, enjoying how peaceful you looked. Jordan took those moments of silence to think on what you had said.

 _He loves me… He said he loves me…_ Jordan felt sleep slowly overtake his body and began to close his eyes, running his fingers through your hair. _You’re right… I am a moron. I couldn’t muster up the guts to tell you I liked you too, you dork._

With those last fleeting thoughts, Jordan let the welcoming pull of sleep take him.

_**The next morning** _

Your eyes slowly opened, squinting as light flooded you vision. You laid your head back down against Jordan’s warm chest, his heartbeat lulling back to sleep. The two of you would definitely talk about everything later, once you both really woke up. Especially since you almost spilled the beans to the unknowing hellhound. Boy was he in for a surprise. The last thing you saw was a reflection of the two of you in a mirror mounted on what you assumed was a closet, seeing your eyes change from e/c to the dark red-orange of the hellhound, before falling back to sleep.


End file.
